


Phantom pains

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [55]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Minific, RWBY spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are never left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom pains

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/44m4y0/savior_ookaminoki_on_tumblr/czr86ms?context=3

They'd heard that the White Fang were going to attack the charity auction. So many rich people, so much money and influence...

Yang had chosen to wear black gloves to cover her metal arm. It went with the suit.

Ruby had been stuck with the dress, but had flat-out refused the heels.

They met up at one of the doors to the hall.

"All quiet?" Ruby asked.

"So far." Yang replied.

"Uh, sis?"

"What is it Ruby?"

"Yang, your arm..."

Yang looked down at her right arm. The metals fingers were twiching, curling. She felt a sharp pain where the metal met her skin, cutting, burning.

"No." She whispered, grabbing her right arm. "Ruby, call Blake, Weiss, the security."

"Too late."

Adam stepped from behind a pillar. The windows shattered as White Fang members rappelled in. People started screaming.

Yang tried to raise her right arm, but she couldn't.

"Ruby, we have to get out of here."

"That's right." Adam said, smiling. "Run."


End file.
